Bloodstained Hoody
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Young writer Alicia is forced to fight for her life when Jeff the killer starts killing in her once peaceful neighborhood. She and two survivors from one of the killer's attacks have to stay together and survive the whole fiasco, however when Alicia starts actually writing about every killing exactly how it happened without her ever seeing it will it be to their advantage?
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone, Ulquihimefan here. First off I'd like to say no this isn't going to be a romance story between Jeff and an OC and secondly the title of this story is subject to change once I can think of a better name for it (first thing that came to mind) Also first time I'm going to attempt a serious story (read my other stories I add just a bit of humor to them :T) and lastly I think this will be a nice change from so many romance stories involving the creepypastas I feel they take away what they are supposed to be, creepy and keep you up at night. At least that's my opinion so don't judge as I do like the stories it just get's old after awhile, sorry :T anyways on to the disclaimer:

I do not own Jeff the Killer only the OC's, setting and story

Please R&R

* * *

_It was a dark gloomy day…_

**Click ,click, click.**

_The day started out like any other…_

**Click, click, click.**

_There was once a girl…_

"GAH why can't I start this out without it seeming to cliché?!" A teen exclaimed grabbing the roots of her dirty blond hair that was greasy from delayed showering, with her left hand while her right started rapidly pushing the delete button on the laptop in front of her, once again leaving only and empty blank word document. Her pale skin on her face turned a small shade of red from her frustration and her blue eyes narrowed. Catching herself she forced her small frame to take a deep breath in then slowly let it all out in an attempt to calm herself. It worked slightly as she brought her left hand back onto the keyboard and began typing again.

_Running as fast as she could from something she didn't quite expect to exist a young woman hastily made her way through the woods as fast as her legs could take her. Not that it would help her out anyways as the being that was chasing her wasn't even running after her, yet was still on her tail._

"Yeah, I like that." The greasy haired writer smiled at her writing then minimized it and looked at her hair. "Geez I need a shower, four days without one is all I can stand." The writer muttered to herself as she closed her laptop and stretched her from showing off her small frame, though nowhere near supermodel small frame, and petite chest through her Pajama T-shirt. Getting up off her ass from lounging on her couch the whole time her long baggy pajama bottoms fell surrounding her bare feet as she made her way to the bathroom. After showering and putting a towel around her neck the girl went back to her laptop and saw the time, 10:42 pm.

"Might as well get some sleep, I'll write more in the morning." The girl yawned and carried the laptop up to her room with a lonely expression on her face. She was currently alone in her own home for the next four days and the only other beings there to keep her company was the family cat and her internet friends. Just another chapter in the 16 year life of Alicia Bourner. As she was getting settled into her bed her phone chimed signifying a text was received. Picking it up she saw it was her dad giving her a good night and a whole we miss you and love you as well. This made a small smile cross Alicia's face as she responded back with the usual love you to, before turning off her bedside lamp and curling up into the blankets and slowly drifting off into the land of dreams. Toughs dreams where shattered when she heard screams coming from outside. The dirty blond haired writer shot up and rubbed her tired eyes before looking at the time and saw it was 3:01 am.

"Who the hell is watching horror movies at this hour?" the tired writer questioned not thinking the scream was anything else as she lived in a peaceful neighborhood that had yet to see a serious crime done there besides thievery, some drug abuse and one bipolar incident. Alicia then turned her back away from the only window in her room and tried to fall back asleep even as the screams continued till after three minutes they finally stopped and the young writer was now able to fall back asleep in peace. The next morning however would forever be the third worst moment in her life, the first still being seeing her dad be taken away actually crying from so much pain, in an ambulance and the fear of something going wrong, and the second was when her grandfather was in the hospital as well but having to have a tumor removed from his body. Alicia woke again three hours after first waking up to the sound of sirens. Curious and slightly agitated at the same time she looked out her window and felt her eyes widen and the need to puke. Right in front of her house on the side walk was a dead, bloodied man being examined by police officers as an ambulance was coming by and the families of her neighbors looking on in shock and fear, as well as some of the adults preventing the younger kids from seeing the gruesome sight. The sight only got worse after the body was starting to be lifted up and put into a body bag, only for some of the internal organs fall out from a large, deep gash on the stomach area. It was at that sight the teen made a mad dash to the bathroom and proceeded to throw-up whatever was left undigested from her dinner that night.

After flushing the toilet was when the doorbell rang and the knocking began. Still slightly out of her mind from being tired and from seeing her first live cadaver, Alicia stumbled her way to the door and was greeted by two police officers.

"H-hello o-officers, w-w-what can I d-do for you?" she stammered, her already pale skin looking worst for wear after throwing up.

"Excuse us miss but are your parent's home?" the first officer, a tall man in his late forties asked.

"N-no s-sir it's j-just me today… w-was that g-guy actually d-dead?" the frightened writer questioned her fear evident in her face and tone.

"Unfortunately, well then miss would you mind if we asked a few questions?" the second cop, a slightly chubby man in his early thirties asked.

"N-not at all." Alicia said letting the officers in. After the questioning and the telling of what had happened from Alicia's point of view the officers left after about an hour and a half, leaving the poor girl to cower feeling more vulnerable being alone now more than ever. The poor girl was now suffering from an acute sense of paranoia about what had happened. Alicia was now currently back in her room in a fetal position on her bed her mind still absorbing all that's happened in just that morning. Almost unconsciously her head turned so it was looking at her laptop that rested on the same bedside table as her lamp. The young writer then came out of her position and grabbed her laptop and powered it on from its hibernation mode. Almost immediately after logging on she reopened the word document she started the night before and began typing again, almost as if she was possessed her blue eyes had a glazed over look to them, she replaced the female in the beginning and made it into a male and then continued.

_The poor fool almost felt relief after he somehow escaped the woods and made his way into a small town, not knowing at all the being that followed him had actually allowed for him to reach the area. As the young man's pace started to slow from fatigue and he knew that if he didn't get help soon he would be finished. Desperately the man made a mad dash as fast as he could to the first house he laid his eyes on, a simple blue two-story house with a sidewalk in front of it. However the poor unfortunate man only made it as far as the sidewalk when something sharp struck his back causing him to scream out in pain. The man could only then hope that the inhabitants of the home or the neighbors would call the police or come out to investigate and possibly save him from the being that was now slowly and brutally killing him. The being that was chasing him pulled out the object that had stabbed the man, revealing it to be a large steak knife from the street lamp not too far from where the murder was taking place. The man could also see that it wasn't a creature that he had first thought at all, but a person wearing a hood to hide it's features. The killer then raised the knife again and stabbed the poor man over and over again causing the man to scream out in agony hopping for someone, anyone to save him from this… there would be no such luck as most of the people brushed it off and thought nothing of it or just didn't hear it. Once the man's world was finally going dark and he finally stopped screaming, as he no longer had the energy to do so, he finally saw the blurred image of his killers face as the man, no the teen that was killing him brought the knife down to his stomach and making a long, deep gash across it so the internal organs in the area would fall out once the man was picked up. Before the killer left however he stopped to look at the neighborhood he was in and thought to himself with a crazed, evil smile._

"_Looks like I've found myself a new playground." He then proceeded to move back into the woods only to stop and look at one house next to the blue one that the now dead man had been running to. The teen smiled at seeing a young boy looking through the curtains in the top window only to run from them in fear. Oh yes that boy would be the next one on his 'play' list._

At the end of that Alicia finally came back to awareness and was shocked by what she wrote. She was about to move to delete it but something prevented her from doing it. The writer looked back through the story and then looked out her window to see the woods just beyond her home and that was when her sight traveled back to where the bloodied man had once been and a terrifying realization hit her. What if what she just wrote was what had actually happened earlier that morning? That was when the blond girl shook her head of that thought.

"It's just a coincidence, and that's probably just my paranoia talking." Alicia laughed to herself then frowned and curled up into herself again. "But… what if it's not?" she questioned again as her eyes made way to her laptop's screen again with worry.

Meanwhile at the same time a young boy, the one who lived next door to Alicia, was in the same predicament as her in terms of fear. The boy had watched the whole thing and had also seen a man in a bloody hoody being the one committing the crime and escaping before looking right up at him showing the boy a horrible looking face. The poor boy was only ten years old as of yesterday and was curled up in a fetal position in his own room refusing to talk to anyone, not his parent's, not his siblings and most certainly not the police. The boy clutched at his short brown strands of hair and squeezed his chocolate colored eyes tightly when his mother came knocking on his door again.

"Christopher, please come down." The woman outside his door pleaded while rasping her knuckles against the door. "Please you've got us all worries and with what happened earlier I just want to know you're alright."

"GO AWAY!" Christopher screamed curling tighter into himself and began to softly cry as images of the man in the hoody's face danced across his mind again, and that sick, evil, unnatural smile kept coming back to the front of his mind. It was then his mother stopped only for the boy's father to start up.

"Listen here Christopher, if you don't come out of this room and talk to us in the next five seconds I'm breaking this god damned door down and dragging you out!" the man yelled causing the boy to flinch and start crying even more from his already panicked state becoming worst from the sound of his father's anger.

"Jonathan!" his mother screeched at his father worry showing in her voice. As a mother she could sense when something was troubling one of her children and she could also tell that her husband's yelling was only going to make it worst.

"Barbra if he's going to keep acting difficult I have no choice." Jonathan growled only to stop after hearing the door unlock and Christopher opening the door slightly showing his tear ridden face and pale from fear complexion against his usually tanned skin.

"Oh Christopher!" his mother exclaimed pushing the door open further and hugging her son while comfortingly rubbing his hair and kissing his cheek.

"I-I…. I saw him mommy." Christopher whispered, his tone scared and less forceful then when he yelled at them to go away.

"Who sweetheart who did you see?" Barbra asked her only son looking into his eyes while her husband remained silent and listened on with a stern look on his face.

"T-the man in the bloody hoody." The petrified boy choked out before fearful tears sprang from his eyes again and it left both his parents in shock.

"You saw the murder and you didn't come to tell us?!" the boy's father yelled enraged causing the boy's older twin sisters to peek out of their room in curiosity and fear.

"Jonathan! That's enough, can't you see our son's going through enough already?!" Barbra scolded her husband and then went back to trying to calm down her youngest child who was crying even more now and curling up into his mother for protection.

"But he's withholding evidence to who did this!" Jonathan yelled rage starting to overcome him till his wife shot up and slapped him right across the face.

"I said that's enough, when our son is ready to talk he will for now he needs to calm down and not deal with your constant yelling." Barbra replied sternly as her protective mother instincts where acting up leaving her husband only to glare.

"Fine." Christopher's father growled before marching away leaving his wife to console their young son and their twin daughters to look on in shock, as they had never seen their parent's argue as bad as that before.

"Rachel d-do you think…" the youngest of the identical twin sister's trailed fear evident in her brown eyes.

"No, mom and dad are not going to divorce over something like that. So relax Sam." The elder twin said as she pushed some of her black hair behind her ear. Sam however couldn't help but feel worried even when her sister assured her everything would be alright. What she couldn't tell Rachel was that it wasn't a divorce she was worried over, but their younger brother and what he had seen.

Night fell again as Alicia laid awake in her bed staring out the window even when all the lights where off. The poor writer couldn't get how spot on the scene she wrote out was to her own neighborhood. She had called her parents earlier that morning to tell them what had happened and that she was scared, unfortunately they couldn't come back till the other three days where up.

"Come on Alicia, it's not going to happen again. You've also got school in the morning so get some sleep." She told herself as she curled up into a ball under the covers facing the window still. Just when she was getting relaxed a sudden presence on the bed had her on edge. Turning slowly out of fear she sighed in relief when it was just the family cat curling up on her bed with her.

"Don't scare me like that Boo." She giggled as she reached out and started gently petting the black kitty who was just purring. However once the clock hit the witching hour said cat perked his ears up and hissed at the window. Fear instantly hit the girl again as she turned her head and saw a figure standing in the tree lines. Alicia was internally glad that with her laying down and covered by her blankets she wouldn't be very noticeable or even appear awake unless the figure had night vision. The black cat Boo kept hissing and making typical feline growls at the figure, green eyes narrowing to slits. Alicia continued to watch the figure despite this and saw that it was getting closer to the road and out of the tree line. The blond's eyes widened considerably once she could see the figure had the build of a male and was wearing a bloodstained hoody, her breath hitched when she saw the figures head look right up into her window and right at where she was. Thanks to the movement Alicia could see a small portion of the male's face. The small portion she saw was like a bleached white that's been exposed to the elements and making it dirty, and red lips that stretched into a carved smile. Alicia's panic intensified when the figure pulled a hand out of his hoody's pocket and put an equally white finger against his lips while still looking up in her direction before leaving to her neighbor's house. The young writer's heart rate was off the charts in fear as her breathing continued to hitch and threatened to escape her lips in the form of a scream. Almost automatically the scared girl bolted out of bed and grabbed the phone calling her neighbor first.

"Hello?" it was Barbra who answered sounding like she just woke up.

"Mrs. Jenson for the love of god, the killers coming to your house." Alicia cried out, her terrified state making her sobs hysterical.

"W-what?" now it was the woman's turn to feel scared.

"H-h-he's coming, a-a-and I t-think he-he's out to k-kill your son." Alicia cried again as the other end hung up and she proceeded to do the same and once she collected herself just a bit she called the police and told them what she saw and the police told her that they would be on their way there. The young writer then sat in the farthest corner of her room hugging her family's cat as she cried for God knew how long, but rest assured it's certain she didn't get any sleep at all that night. The poor girl didn't even go to school that day out of fear and ended up staying in her room till the police came to her door once again. The poor girl shakily answered the door to see the grim looks of the police officers. Apparently they couldn't get there in time and most of the family had been killed leaving poor Christopher and the youngest twin Sam alone and for their, and her own protection the police where going to keep a few officers around the perimeter and the two surviving children would be staying with her till her parent's came home.

This was only the beginning of the danger soon to follow the three.

* * *

Please at least tell me if it was good or bad so I can improve writing stuff like this okay? Or just enjoy reading it is fine as well I guess.

**Jeff:** You sure seem easy to please in that case...

WTF Jeff! gtfo I'm busy! Ah sorry anyways hope you enjoyed!


	2. After Effects

Hey again, second installment of the newly named Bloodstained Hoody series, I'm almost feeling sorry for my OC's as I keep writing this

**Jeff: **Says the girl who likes these kind of stories

DAMN IT JEFF let me finish talking first and get back into the damn story, or else I'll throw you to the fangirls shirtless!

**Jeff:** That is if you can get my hoody off and my shirt, let alone throw me

... I'm just going to get to the damn disclaimer already

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Jeff the killer please Read and Review

* * *

Alicia remained awake even after Christopher and Sam arrived in an equally shaken state, the girl more so than the boy. The poor fifteen year old had witnessed the loss of her best friend and sibling right in front of her eyes when they were both trying to protect their younger sibling from the killer in the bloodstained hoody who killed the rest of her family.

"You… you both can stay in the guest bedroom…" Alicia finally said as she sat on her couch with her laptop right next to her and her cat still cradled in her arms.

"T-thank you…" Sam replied tears spilling down her cheeks washing away some of the blood that had splattered in her face from the killer's violent attack on her now deceased identical twin. Christopher on the other hand remained silent as he kept staring at practically nothing and he was also barely reacting to anything at all. Sam was about to take them upstairs to find their room when she noticed their host developed a glazed over look in her eyes as she grabbed her laptop and began typing something. Even though the black haired girl found it strange she just shook her head and left the blond to her own devices. However if she had gone to look at what the writer was writing she wouldn't have been too quick to judge.

_The night had fallen once again, the killer was ready for his fun. The teen killer traversed through the woods seemingly remembering his path from the last time he went through, the killer only stopped once he reached the tree line. Looking up to the left window of the blue house he saw a small black figure, a cat most likely standing atop the sleeping figure of presumably it's owner. The cat had its back arched from what the killer could see and the tail was fluffed, that when it hit the killer that the cat was hissing and this made a smirk cross his scared face. Slowly bringing a hand to his lips he held one finger in a shushing motion to the small animal then made his way to the neighbor's house to find the boy that had seen him the night before. The young killer hoped there would be more people within the building, it would satisfy his need. Unknown to him the sleeping figure wasn't truly asleep and had seen him before he broke the tree line and had just made a call to his victim's home, the minute he snuck into the boy's room only to find it empty and the phone was ringing. Curious he picked the phone up and remained as quiet as possible when he found one of the home owners had also picked the phone up as well._

"_Hello?" came the tired voice of the woman, the killer couldn't help but feel pity being woken up so early… he would just have to help her go back to sleep._

"_Mrs. Jenson for the love of god the killer's coming to your house!" came the panicked reply of what sounded like a young girl, her voice was in hysterics. Oh so it seemed he was found out, nothing to worry about, he would just track the girl down anyways after he finished with this family. The only thing that seemed to put the killer on edge was when the woman of the house hung up. Quickly doing the same the killer pulled out of his pocket one of three knives he collected, a typical hunting knife, and hid in a corner and waited for when the terrified woman came in only to find her son wasn't in the room. Before Mrs. Jenson could leave the room the killer jumped out from the corner he hid in and stabbed the poor woman in the throat and at the same time covered her mouth._

"_Shhh, it's late you don't want to wake the neighborhood do you? Just go to sleep now." The killer grinned causing the scars on his cheeks to reopen and blood to drip out of them as the woman in front of him died with tears in her eyes. The killer then pulled the hunting knife out and his grin turned into a psychotic smile as he looked at his own reflection on the blade and saw another door close by opening slightly. A teen girl with black hair, brown eyes and a soft face peeked out only to scream at the sight of the killer and her dead mother. Before the poor girl could close the door the killer threw his knife at the girl effectively hitting her between the eyes and earning him two more screams from the room and rushed footsteps from the hall to the left. Quickly reaching into his pocket again the killer took out the second of the three knives he had on him at all times, a stainless steel kitchen knife that had obviously been used for quite a while with old bloodstains on it._

"_What the hell is going…" the father trailed then once his eyes landed on the teen in the bloodstained hoody, dead wife behind him and dead daughter not too far away they widened just a bit before said killer rushed at him with the kitchen knife effectively stabbing the stunned man in the gut causing the elder to cough up blood once the knife was twisted. Reacting with as much energy as he could, the father was able to push the teen away leaving the kitchen knife in his gut. Without thinking the man pulled it out letting out a shout of pain and before he could do anything else the man was stabbed once again, but this time in the heart. While the man had been focused on pulling the knife out of his gut the teen pulled out his last knife, a switchblade knife. The man wasn't fully dead yet as the blade didn't pierce his heart, only nicked it but that didn't help as the killer pulled the knife out and slashed his throat open. Once the man fell to the floor with blood oozing out of him the killer grabbed his beloved kitchen knife and turned around only to see another girl who looked exactly like the one he killed not too long ago, escaping with the young boy that had seen him the other night._

"_Ooh, you're not escaping that easily." The killer chuckled and stopped only to pull the hunting knife out of the dead twin's head and put the switchblade back into his pocket. The killer had then chased after the two only to be stopped by the sound of police sirens._

"_Shit, looks like the game's over… for now." The killer laughed then escaped quickly through one of the back windows and ran as quickly as he could. Smiling at the new challenges that where presented to him._

Once the last sentence was written Alicia came back to awareness and read everything she wrote again. The writer then slammed her computer shut and proceeded to throw it at the other end of the couch, then curl up into a fetal position.

"Why is this happening?" she questioned quietly to herself with tears threatening to spill out of her tired eyes. She sat like that for a while and after closing her eyes she practically passed out in that position and a few tears escaping from her closed eyes while like that.

Meanwhile Sam was getting the bag of stuff she and her brother where able to grab, set up in their temporary new room. Being fifteen and now a newly made orphan the poor girl could only proceed with a stoic expression on her face while the tears kept trailing down. She was remembering how earlier that night when Rachel and her had let their brother sleep with them in their room because he was scared that the "Man in the bloody hoody" was going to come for him that night.

"_**Don't be silly Chris, there's no way this killer will come here." Rachel laughed having always been the bravest of the twins by watching horror movies before bed and not reacting in fear once.**_

"_**B-but what if he does?" the poor ten year old asked fear being clear in his chocolate colored eyes.**_

"_**Then we'll protect you." Sam replied with a soft smile having always been the gentler of the twins.**_

"_**Yeah and I'll kick his ass for coming to our neighborhood." Rachel laughed again only for Sam to look at her in shock.**_

"_**Rachel!" Sam exclaimed but still being quiet as to not wake their parents.**_

"_**Whoops sorry." Rachel said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment for having forgot the no-swearing-around-the-little-brother rule their mother had made. It was after that the three had just gotten comfortable and where about to get some sleep when they heard the phone ring. Brushing it off as nothing the three curled up and tried to sleep only for a few minutes later a voice to be heard coming from Christopher's room.**_

"_**What was that?" Sam whispered quietly rubbing her eyes and smiled slightly when she caught her brother sleeping peacefully.**_

"_**I'll check it out." Rachel whispered back and had snuck to the door and when she opened it, there she saw the back of a boy, probably a few years older than her and Sam, in a bloodstained hoody holding a knife that had fresh blood dripping down it and standing over their dead mom. Upon seeing the whole thing the elder twin screamed and was about to slam the door shut but was unable to because the knife that was used to kill the sibling's mother was thrown and hit her right between the eyes, killing her and leaving her face twisted in a look of fear, uncommon to have ever been seen on her face till then. The minute she screamed she woke young Christopher and the second she dropped dead with the knife in her head the two remaining children screamed themselves.**_

"_**IT'S HIM!" Chris had yelled in his panic and curled into his older sister for protection as the girl stared at the face of the killer for just a brief moment before the kid's dad came in and distracted the killer. Survival instinct kicking in Sam pulled her brother close and snuck out of the room escaping even when they heard their dad being killed behind them Sam urged her brother to not look back and keep going with her.**_

"_**Ooh you're not escaping that easily." Sam heard the killer say in a scratchy baritone voice behind her and then quickly picked up her pace down the stairs with her younger brother, who was sobbing all the way in fear. Through her panic she made a rush to the front door making sure her brother was practically attached to her hip the whole time and only then did the police sirens come and the sound of a window breaking cause her to stop and finally break down into tears.**_

Sam couldn't get the whole thing out of her head, nor could she get the face of the killer out of her mind either. Every time she blinked she could see the face in the forefront of her mind and even worst, the face of her twin sister after she was killed. It was the scariest image to her that topped the killer's face, seeing her own face, the face she once shared, have blood trickling down with a knife sticking out between the eyes, the look of pure terror on the face and finally the glazing over eyes that signified the loss of life. That mixed with the killer's words from before had her on edge once again as she thought that she might share the same fate as her twin if she wasn't careful.

"Sammy?" Christopher spoke for the first time since the death of Rachel. This snapped Sam out of her daze of memories and unpacking and look to her brother, the only family she had left now.

"Y-Yes Chris?" Sam choked out not having realized her voice was horsed from her crying.

"Where will we go after this?" the ten year old questioned, his eyes showing a somewhat shattered innocence from the whole experience.

"Maybe… maybe our grandparent's down in Ohio." Sam replied thinking of some other family members, the only ones that she could think of where not in their state or anywhere close by and the grandparent's where the only ones that where the closest to them.

"W-Will the man in the bloody hoody come after us again?" Chris asked again fear creeping back into his eyes as well as more tears.

"I-I…. I don't know Chris, we can only wait and see." Sam muttered in defeat not looking her brother in the eyes as the steady stream of tears that had originally been falling down her face finally dried up and she was unable to cry anymore. It was then their host, Alicia, came up to their room with a somber look on her face.

"You guy's hungry? I'm making waffles if you want any." The writer said looking upon the family with tired eyes having forced herself awake earlier and started to get some food ready to help her keep awake.

"Yes, that… that would be nice thank you." Sam replied forcing a small smile onto her soft features at the smaller, yet older blond. While Chris just nodded to the blond haired girl who then left the siblings to themselves and began to cook the food. While doing so the poor girl almost felt herself pass out a few times but forced herself to stay awake for fear of horrible images to appear in her dreams. It was one of the moments she almost felt herself passing out when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump, only to see it was Sam.

"Why don't I cook, you look like you need the rest." The gentle twin suggested and was able to get a curt nod out of the writer. Poor Alicia just finally gave up trying to stay awake in that moment and took Sam's offer and went off to the nearest couch and finally let herself get some sleep, the black cat named Boo jumped onto her stomach and fell asleep there soon after.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful as none of the three kids went to school that day. It was now nightfall and Alicia was staying awake once again. The writer was once again in her room staring up at the ceiling, a baseball bat not too far away from her this time. Sam was also not having any luck with sleep either as she sat in a chair she brought into the room and kept a close eye on her brother who was sleeping peacefully. The black haired girl sighed and stood up and began walking around the room again, paranoid that the killer would find where they were and finish the job he started the other night by attacking them while they slept. Sam looked at the digital clock that read 11:54 and the poor girl felt tired just by looking at it and… thirsty. Panic settled in at the thought of leaving her brother alone in the room just to satisfy her own needs. The gentle girl finally settled on rushing out of the room and grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'll only be gone for a minute." The teen whispered to her sleeping brother who didn't even stir as he slept in peace. The girl then made her way to the door stopping and looking back to the sleeping form of the young boy before leaving the room and hurrying down the stairs. Once she was down she rushed to the kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on for fear of alerting the killer where she was if he was still in the area. Once in the kitchen she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge then as she was about to go up the stairs something stopped her. Sam felt like she was being watched. Turning her head she saw a window showing the local woods and for just a brief moment the gentle, paranoid girl thought she saw a hooded figure watching her through the window. Blinking the figure didn't disappear and now she was breathing heavily as her heart started pounding. Sam then started to slowly back away slowly but then to her relief she saw head lights coming signifying a police officer was making his round there and in the small show of light her fear intensified, the hooded figure… was in a bloodstained hoody. The man then seemed to smile before rushing back off into the forest when the shouting of a police officer was heard.

"H-He knows." Sam stated out loud with widened eyes only to make a mad dash up the stairs and to her's and her brothers temporary room and was relieved to see he was alright.

Meanwhile in Alicia's room she to saw the hooded teen and her eyes widened once again, the same fear that became known just the other night had crept into her heart once again.

"N-no, w-why here? Why this town?" she questioned out loud her whole body shaking with fear even as the man disappeared while being chased into the woods.

* * *

**Jeff:** Shit there really is tighter security in the town

Yeah like that's going to stop you though

**Jeff: **No shit it's not, thanks for that obvious statement Sherlock

... why do I even let you into these? (-.-')

**Jeff: **Because your a fan

Noooo I never know thanks Sherlock!

**Jeff:** yeah that only works if it hadn't been done already

... Shut up! anyways, please review

**Jeff:** Or what are you going to do? From looking at your other works you usually update after at least one person reviews but this one didn't.

... Just please stop talking...


End file.
